Mythology Island
| preceded = Reality TV Island | succeed = Skullduggery Island }} Mythology Island 'is the 12th island in Poptropica featuring Greek gods and mystical creatures. Plot Arrive on Mythology island. Museum of Olympus Go in the Museum of Olympus. Watch the battle, then go to the right. Find the statue of Poseidon, and get the starfish on the face. Go outside, and go to the far right. Grove of Temples Enter the Grove of Temples, which is to the right, and go in the Temple of Apollo. Get a reed pipe from the box, then go to the statue with the reed pipe. Play what she plays (it's frustrating but possible), and she will give you a tune that can be used to put Cerberus to sleep. The Apple of Immortality Go back to the main street, and go to the left. Climb up the stairs to the tree. When you get to the branches part, here is what you do. Go to the right, jump on the snake, go to the left (don't climb the honey), bounce up using the mushrooms, climb up the sleeping snake to the highest branch you can, go to the right, and meet the satyr. He will tell you to get 10 jars of honey. Just jump around the tree until you find them in one minute. When you get ten, go back to the satyr guy. Talk to him, and he will show you a secret path. Go up it, and knock the apple down. Get the apple, and then the satyr guy disappears. Zeus appears, and tells you to get five sacred items for him. They are listed on a scroll that appears. Exit the tree, and Athena will show up. Ask her if she can help you, and she will send golden olives onto the trees. If you need help, click on them if you see them. Aqueducts Now, go to the left. Go over the bridge, and click on the withered flower next to the Sphinx. She tells you to bring the water back. Go up to the aqueducts, and turn all the levers and push down all the bridges. Then, when the water flows down, the flower will be healthy and rainbow colored. Click on it, and you pick it! Then, go to the ledge on the left. Jump onto the Sphinx, then jump onto that ledge. Get the pomegranates from the tree, then go back to the bull ring door. The easiest way to do this is to take a screen shot of the door, and then use your reed pipe to play those symbols if you can't take screen shots here are the colors Blue, Blue, Green, Yellow, Yellow, Red, Blue, and last is Green. Once you do, the door will open. The Labyrinth Go inside, and meet the Minotaur. He will tell you to find your way through his labyrinth. Go inside. You will get a string to help you not get lost from Athena. Go mostly toward the right. It might take a while. Find the white satyr ghost. Then go above him, and click on the wall with the bones. Click on a bone, and it disappears. Make the bones spell out TEN. Once you do, the door will open. Go right. Find your way to the giant scorpion. Jump over him, and continue right. Go out the door. You're not done yet! Click on the picture, and begin the red eyed snake challenge. You must click on the red eyed snake three times to open the stone wall. Once you do, you can get the golden ring from the Minotaur. Exit the Minotaur lair and go to the grove of temples. Temple of Poseidon Go in the Temple of Poseidon. Go to the door. It won't open, so use the starfish you have. It opens the door. Go in, and you will be on Poseidon's Beach. Go past the beach girls and to Aphrodite (Goddess of Love), and ask for help. She will give you a test where you must name some gods. They are: Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia. Once you name them, she will give you a mirror that can transport you to the realms of the major gods (Lightning-Zeus, trident-Poseidon, heart-Aphrodite, skull-Hades). It is quite helpful. Then go left and dive in the sea. Go mostly to the right. Pass the barrier that you can't break through (You'll need help from Hercules to get it down later), and go left. Get the pearl from the giant clam (it knocks you over if you bump into it when it is closing), and go into the cave. You will be in the Hydra's lair. When it's head makes a face, it's about to bite you. Jump, and try to land on the head. Hopefully it will go THUMP!, and the head will be knocked out. When all the heads are knocked out, you can get it's scale. Use the mirror to escape back to Aphrodite. Temple of Hades Now, go to the Temple of Hades. Click on the paint writing on the walls, then clean it up. The guy there will pay you one drachma (Greek coin). Then, go into the temple. Use the pomegranates, and the door will open. Go in, and fall down the huge pit. Once you get to the bottom, tell Charon that you are ready to go. You must now avoid getting knocked into the river. First, a stalactite falls. Avoid it. Then, a flaming skull comes. Duck or jump over it. Then, a river alligator comes up from the river. Jump over it's jaws. This process (rock, skull, alligator) repeats a few times, then it's over. A good way to do this is stand right on Charon. Don't do anything when the rock falls, it won't hit you, then jump over the skull and alligator. If you somehow come out from behind Charon, get back behind him before the next rock comes. Then, you will see Cerberus, the monstrous three headed dog. Use the song you learned to put him to sleep, then get his whisker. Tree of Immortality Now, go back to the Tree of Immortality. Use the mirror to go to Zeus (lighting) then go left. Athena will meet you there, and you will put together the secret message contained in the sacred items, it says "Whoever wields the five sacred items will rule all of Poptropica!". Then Zeus would appear and take the items! Then Athena tells you to go to Hercules. Now, you must go to Hercules, on Main Street in the Herc Hero Hut. Tell him you have a mirror to teleport with, and he will go with you. Uprising against Zeus Go to Poseidon's realm. Hercules will kick down the rock, allowing you to get by. Go in the palace, and meet Poseidon. He will give you his trident. Now, go back to Hercules, and go to Hades' realm. Hercules will push the boulder aside, and you can enter the throne room. Meet Hades, and he will give you his crown. Now, go to Zeus. Hercules will smash open the padlock. Go inside. Medusa will appear, and Hercules will be turned to a stone statue. Go to the right, and use the drachma. Aeolus will give you a bag of wind. You go up to a ledge. Jump up the ledges ans statues until you reach the top. If you fall to the bottom, talk to Aeolus and he will give you a refill. Once you get to the top, light the four statues of Zeus. Then, he will appear and challenge you to a fight. Now begins the final battle. Put on Hades' crown and Poseidon's trident and you'll emerge into a big god. In the battle, you must be doing two things: gathering pink clouds for energy, and shooting Zeus by clicking. When Zeus lights up, he can't be shot at, so don't even try. It takes a few minutes. It's just like the battle with Betty Jetty on Super Power Island, but you can't handcuff Zeus. Once you're done, Athena gives you the medallion! After you're done, a few things can't be done anymore, like the Hydra. You can visit the Temples of Hades and Poseidon again if you want. Poor Hercules remains a statue forever. So if you want his costume, make sure you customize him BEFORE he encounters Medusa. Unless you use the island restart button. Reviews *'Shy Ring: 'Very fun and challenging. *'Giant Storm: 'I am a bit into Greek mythology. I know a lot of things thanks to Poptropica and Bookworm *'Silver Speck: I love this island, I also got my bangs from Aphrodite (sorry if misspelled). I really love the battle against Zeus, even though it was hard, but the hardest part is the lake thingy at the underworld. *'Bendy Bubbles: '''It's pretty much guaranteed that you will love this island after watching or reading the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series, as pretty much every character and location from this Island is also in Percy Jackson, giving you a much better understanding. Some challenges are extremely hard, like the River Styx ride or the Red-Eyed Snake bit, but overall it's super fun. 8 out of 10. *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk:' This isn't one of my favorites at all, it's just boring and hard in some parts. 3 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: Wow, you guys must of hate the island, don't judge a Book by it's cover, 7 out of 10. Multiplayer Room The multiplayer room on Mythology Island is the Midas' Gym. Glitches *'''Invisible Glitch: In Poseidon's realm, if you are holding the trident, hit space twice and you will be invisible Trivia *This island was probably released in conjunction with the movie based on the similar idea, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. *Although the island is inspired by Greek myths, Hercules is called by his Roman name, not his Greek name, which is Heracles, probably because this name is far better known. *Many of the characters seem to be combinations of ancient people and more modern concepts. For example, the girls in Herc's Hero Hut talk like many modern teenagers, even saying "OMZ," and the gods on the beach of Poseidon's realm act like surfers. *Some characters change drastically from their portrayal in the myths. In legend, the Minotaur was beastial and would not have been imagined as speaking, and Hercules was a remorseful man rather than a stuck-up and arrogant one. *A sequel to the Island was made, featuring Zeus as the main villain. It was named Super Villain Island. *A negative,upside down version of Mythology Island appears in Zeus's dream in Super Villain Island. *There are teenagers in Herc's Hero Hut, when you click on them one will say 'OMZ!', a parody of the popular exclamation 'OMG!' *The Mythology Island trailer is currently the most popular video on the Poptropica Creators Youtube channel, with over 2 million views. Gallery Adventuresmyth.png|Mythology Island as it is seen in the trailer for Poptropica Adventures Nintendo DS Fan-Art On Top of the World.JPG|Joshuawesome8: On Top of the World Straightening these heads.png|coolcheetah53:Straightening these heads out! Red-eyedsnake.PNG|By Rough Fang Videos Category:Islands Category:2009 islands Category:Mythology Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Easy Category:Poptropica Adventures Category:Poptropica